Un atardecer sólo para los dos
by LauEspi97
Summary: Alice sale a caminar al jardín de la mansión Rainsworth después de tomar té e intercambiar algunas miradas con Break... !AlicexBreak! Muuuuy cursi xD!


La tarde se acercaba atropellada, impregnada de noche y de colores. El sol estaba cansado e iluminaba desganado, como si simplemente siguiera allí para que nadie le reclamara que no cumplía su labor. Una suave brisa fresca tiraba del cabello largo y oscuro de Alice. A su lado, estaba sentado Oz, quien no había hablado mucho en esa tarde y frente a él estaba Sharon junto a su sirviente, Xerxes. Raven había rechazado la invitación a tomar té por causas irrelevantes.  
El tintineo de las tazas se intercalaba con las risas y las voces. Sharon y Oz hablaban muy entretenidamente y Xerxes y Alice simplemente guardaron silencio, ya que ellos hablaban prácticamente sin vacíos que ellos pudiesen llenar con algún comentario. Xerxes miró a Alice y le sonrió. Alice no esperaba tal gesto y su reacción fue rechazarlo y comentar cualquier cosa en la conversación ajena, para evitar que Sharon y Oz pasaran a segundo plano y se quedara "sola con Xerxes" así fuese sólo en pensamientos de él o de ella. Break entendió la razón de tal reacción y simplemente se limitó a reir. Alice trató de hacer como si no lo hubiera notado, pero su actuación fue muy evidente. Xerxes tomó un bocado exagerado del pastel de fresa que tenía sobre el plato y tomó un trozo de pie de manzana. Alice lo miró sorprendida porque, como siempre, comía muchísimos dulces. "En serio es increíble que te tragues todo eso de un solo bocado" dijo Alice en tono despreciante. Break sólo rió y la miró. "¿De qué te ríes? Idiota." dijo Alice, enojada por su reacción.  
Tiempo más tarde, los cuatro descansaban en el cuarto de estar, no había sido un día muy agitado, pero sí aparecieron algunos Chains no muy fuertes. Sharon y Oz realmente se estaban llevando muy bien y Xerxes tomó oportunidad para reírse de Sharon, como lo había hecho la vez que Sharon y Oz se conocieron, antes de que Oz cayera al Abyss. Sharon se sonrojó al igual que Oz. Xerxes decidió dejarlos en paz. Miró hacia la ventana y aún no había oscurecido por completo, las nubes parecían teñidas por tinta azul oscura, regada y mezclada con rojo y naranja. Alice dijo que saldría al jardín y tímidamente le preguntó a Xerxes si vendría con ella. Xerxes sonrió burlonamente, o al menos así lo percibió Alice y dijo en tono de chiste "¿Acaso quieres estar a solas conmigo?" y se rió un poco. Alice se sonrojó y como medida de emergencia, hizo como si se enojara y dijo "Mejor iré sola" y salió.  
Estaba cada vez más oscuro y algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor, titilando, iluminando como faroles nocturnos sobre las flores ya cerradas, listas a descansar en esa noche.  
Alice sólo pensaba en las miradas que había intercambiado con Break en la mesita de té y en su comentario, el cual era cierto. Se entristeció al pensar que no tendría el valor de decirle nada y simplemente se quedó parada en el jardín, mirando como el sol se ahogaba en el horizonte.  
Los brazos de Xerxes la tomaron por sorpresa, apresándola en un abrazo. Estando Alice de espaldas, sabía que era Break. Alice se sonrojó y exclamó "¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡idiota!", Xerxes se rió al ver su reacción y la abrazó mucho más fuerte. "Eres realmente tierna cuando te da vergüenza" afirmó Break. Alice entró en pánico y se liberó del abrazo. Lo miró de frente y con ira, falsa, por supuesto. "Ya cálmate, tranquila, Alice-kun" dijo Xerxes, amablemente. Alice trató de calmarse y lo miró un poco más tranquila, más… alegre, quizás. Xerxes se sentó en el pasto e hizo señal de que Alice se sentara a su lado. Xerxes la abrazó y Alice se puso muy nerviosa, pero estaba feliz. Sonrió. "Así que sí puedes ser tierna…" Alice se alarmó y se sonrojó de nuevo, se preparó para luchar, pero Xerxes la interrumpió con otro comentario "en verdad lo eres…" y la abrazó más fuerte. El corazón de Alice latía muy, muy fuerte y ella trató de alejarlo con las manos, de lo avergonzada que estaba. Sentía lo rápido que fluía su sangre, como en una carrera por sus venas hasta su corazón agitado. "No tienes por qué luchar más, Alice… Tranquila…" le susurró Break. Alice al fin decidió ceder y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Xerxes le acarició el cabello y dijo en tono alegre "Realmente eres tierna cuando te da vergüenza". Alice escondió su cabeza bajándola y Xerxes, sonriente, la levantó de la barbilla con su dedo índice. Era evidente el rosado suave de sus mejillas, incluso bajo el cielo nocturno. Alice tenía la mirada baja, pero lenta y tímidamente la levantó para conectarla con la de Break. Él sonrió y Alice volvió a bajar la mirada. Break rió a carcajadas triunfantes y burlonas. Alice frunció el ceño, mirando a un lado y como defensa dijo "Eres un idio-" Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Break la había tomado por sorpresa , pero la besó muy suavemente. Alice cerró los ojos y correspondió aquel tierno beso. Alice tenía miedo de no poder seguirle el ritmo y que lo decepcionara, pero no fue así. Al cortar el beso, Alice quedó algo confundida, algo desorientada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero estaba feliz. Sentía el calor en sus mejillas, el precipitado latir de su corazón y cosquillas en los pulmones y estómago. Descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Break, escuchando también sus fuertes latidos. Break le acarició el cabello. Apartó un par de mechones de su largo cabello y los aseguró detrás de su oreja. Se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído: "Te quiero."


End file.
